Many devices, such as user electronic devices (e.g., tablet computers, smartphones, etc.) or other devices, include an exterior cover. Often, this exterior cover includes two or more pieces (e.g., a front cover and a rear cover) that connect together to form the exterior of the device. It certain cases, it is desirable to be able to separate the front cover and rear cover in order to access the internal portion of the device (e.g., for repair or replacement of the internal electronics, batteries, etc.). While able to be separated, the cover pieces should generally remain connected together during normal use of the device.
There may be a number of different fasteners used to secure the front cover and the back cover of the device together. For example, there may be multiple friction-based snaps, clasps or tabs, internal to the device, that hold the covers together. As these fasteners are designed to be overcome with a minimal amount of force, the likelihood of the fasteners becoming unintentionally opened or undone is high. This is especially true, for example, in a situation where the device is dropped or otherwise jarred.